oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:New Bounty Hunter Rewards
New Bounty Hunter Rewards Hopefully you've been stocking up on bounties as this week sees the release of a number of new Bounty Hunter rewards. You can now get your hands on the Saradomin's tear, cosmetic upgrades for a number of items and more! Death mechanic changes reverted The changes to the death mechanics that we made to help prevent the loss of items due to recent network issues have now been reverted. The network issues have been dealt with and the extra protection should no longer be necessary. You will now find that, on death, any items you lost are visible to everyone immediately. They will disappear after 2 minutes. New Bounty Hunter rewards The rewards for Bounty Hunter have been doing nicely to bring a little more sustainability to PKing for those that enjoy PvP. The Old School community made it clear that the more variety we can offer with the store, the better and so this week's update has brought along a few new additions to the shop. Saradomin's tear The Saradomin's tear is a new reward available from the emblem trader for the low, low price of 25,000,000 bounties. When attached to the Saradomin sword the blessed Saradomin sword will be created. The blessed Saradomin sword will have the following stats and properties *+0 Stab attack *+100 Slash attack *+60 Crush attack *+0 Magic attack *+0 Range attack *+88 Strength *+2 Prayer Special attack (uses 65% special attack energy): Deals one attack with a 25% damage increase. This attack is dealt as magic-based melee damage. After 10,000 hits with the blessed sword, the Saradomin sword is consumed and the player is left with the Saradomin's tear. This creates an item sink for the Saradomin sword, something that will help keep the profit of Saradomin Godwars dungeon nice and high. Cosmetic upgrade kits Many of you will remember the graphical upgrades that Mod Alfred made before his departure. They came as close as within 1% of passing and, unfortunately, did not pass the initial poll. We recently re-polled the items as cosmetic upgrades for items that will be purchasable from the Bounty Hunter rewards shop and they passed with flying colours. You will be able to get your hands on upgrade kits for the following items: *Dragon pickaxe *Steam battlestaff *Odium ward *Malediction ward When you use the kits on the items, the cosmetically upgraded versions become untradeable. You may revert the upgraded version back to the original however the upgrade kit will be lost when doing so. Magic shortbow (i) buff The magic shortbow (i) is receiving a small buff with this update, taking the range bonus up from +69 to +75. The added accuracy will be a nice addition to the already useful reduced special attack cost. Wilderness boss emblem drops Wilderness bosses and demi-bosses on world 318 will now have a chance of dropping tier 1 mysterious emblems. The only way to upgrade the emblems will still be to kill other players while holding your emblem but this should offer a small incentive for PvMers to take to Bounty Hunter (or for Bounty Hunters to take to PvM). In other news... *Fixed a typo when talking to duel arena nurses. *Fixed a height mapping issue on player farmed Oak trees. *The Lumbridge castle grounds now have a rear entrance to allow for quicker access to the Lumbridge tree farming patch. *The strange floor agility short-cut are now significantly easier to click. *The ladders in the Waterbirth Island dungeon are also much easier to click. Discuss this update on our forums. Make sure to join us over on the RuneScape Twitch.tv channel at 5pm BST for our weekly Old School developer Q&A. This weekend is RuneFest! It will all be kicking off on Saturday and, if you aren't attending, you'll have a chance to catch a glimpse, again, over on the RuneScape Twitch.tv channel. Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Ash, Ghost, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team